Trust
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: After the events of last Christmas, Chuck is not so sure he can trust Sarah... Chuck/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

My first Chuck fic! And away we go…

Disclaimer: I'd like to own Zachary Levi, thank you. But I don't. I don't anything pertaining to Chuck.

Chapter 1: Killer

"Feast your eyes!" Morgan declared as he stood in front of the wall of TV's in the Buy More. All of the TV's were running the same trailer for the Resident Evil 5 video game.

Chuck's jaw dropped to the floor. It was beautiful, utterly beautiful. The graphics were top notch, the sound dynamic, and the storyline was poised to be one of the best. Morgan clapped him on the shoulder and wiped a tear out of his eye. His gaze too, was trained on Chris Redfield as he battled infected townspeople and shared jabs with the other characters. Chuck admired Redfield. He was tough, got things done, and didn't take any shit… like Casey. Immediately, Chuck changed his train of thought. "When?" Was all he could whisper.

"This fall! I already put you down for a pre-order."

"Thanks." Chuck replied. _Ellie should love that_, he thought wistfully, her brother getting more into video games again, when all she wanted him to do was get a move on with his life. To quit the Buy More, graduate college, travel maybe, see the world, and then finally settle down.

Yeah, it was a nice dream, but it was hard when you were the Intersect, when your head was jammed full of colorful top secret images that were linked to dozens of places, things, and bad people.

Yeah, nice dream.

And then the trailer showed its last image, and Chuck's heart plummeted. Chris Redfield, his cool demeanor visibly shaken, knelt before a tombstone bearing the name Jill Valentine. Jill was a sexy, kick ass character who could hold her own…like Sarah. She was also Redfield's love interest. But he couldn't think of Sarah dead. He couldn't even fathom that thought. If there was no Sarah in his life… he couldn't finish that thought. He needed to place his eyes somewhere else. Get his mind off of this game that he was suddenly less excited about… and then, there she was.

Sarah entered the Buy More, her golden hair glinting in the sun, her blue eyes glittering like diamonds on the ocean. Her full lips were spread wide in a grin, and she was walking toward him. He, of all people, she was here to see _him_.

Morgan was about to say something, but he noticed Chuck was distracted. He followed his line of sight and saw why indeed he wasn't paying attention to him. Sarah Walker was making her way over to them. Morgan rolled his eyes. There was no good in saying anything to Chuck when Sarah was around. Morgan shrugged and went in search of Anna. He still needed to clarify what had happened Christmas Eve day.

"Hey," Sarah whispered, lightly brushing her lips against his.

"Hey," Chuck replied. He drank in her beauty again for a moment, and then frowned. It was hard not to be charmed by Sarah, but after what he saw her do last Christmas, she frightened him. Chuck has watched as she shot an unarmed man in cold blood, and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get over that.

She looked up at him, her brows creasing slightly. "What's wrong? Did you flash?"

"What?" He asked, "Oh, no…"

"Come on, Beckman wants to talk to us." She wrapped both arms around his waist, and steered him toward the door.

Her arms didn't feel the way they used to. Before, he dreamed of being wrapped in those arms, but that was before Christmas eve. He casually shrugged out of her embrace, and settled for her hand. She eyed him questioningly. The cold metal of his mother's charm bracelet that dangled from her wrist rubbed against his skin as they walked.

Perfect.

He had given her that charm bracelet because he thought that he knew her, even though their relationship was fake, even though she had kept everything hidden from him, even though she was a CIA agent.

Now it seemed silly. He had given her the bracelet because he knew she liked extra pickles on her hamburgers? Because he knew that she wasn't popular in high school? What had he been thinking? She had tried to tell him, tried to reason with him that he should give that bracelet to a real girlfriend, but no, he wouldn't listen… now his mother's bracelet, a dear possession of his sat on the wrist of a cold blooded killer.


	2. The Briefing

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and all of the favs! It makes my heart smile :o)

Ch 2: The Briefing

It was hard to think of her that way, even as he watched her commit that heinous crime. Then again, he always pictured killers with the faces of Charles Manson or Osama Bin Laden who were really horrible, ugly people; not attractive yogurt girls. It was hard to picture those beautiful blue eyes so full of hate to aim a gun at someone unarmed (even an unarmed Fulcrum agent) and pull that trigger… Chuck let go of her hand as they entered the Orange Orange, and made to grab the door for her.

Again she eyed him oddly, but gave a quick "thanks" and darted in before him. Now that the temperature had dropped a few degrees, the Orange Orange was seeing less business. Seemed the housewives of Orange County didn't want to be seen eating yogurt in December. There were mostly teenagers in there nowadays.

As the door closed behind him, Sarah rounded on him. "You're quiet."

"Not much to say," Chuck admitted with a shrug.

"Are you alright?"

"Super." He said, and added a grin.

It worked. She grinned back at him. "Well, come on." She said, and lead the way around the Orange Orange's counter and down into the castle. Casey was already there and seated, and he eyed Chuck shrewdly as he took a seat beside him. Usually he'd grab the seat on the end so Sarah would be in the middle, but right now, he felt like he should stick closer to Casey. He grinned at him, and Casey turned away with an eye roll. Chuck could almost hear what Casey was thinking: _moron_. Chuck grinned in spite of himself. He knew all of his quirks really got under Casey's skin. Sarah took the seat next Chuck and he gulped. Usually he enjoyed sitting next to her, thanks in part to her smell. Sarah had a light floral smell, with a hint of vanilla. He half wondered if it was because she was elbow deep in yogurt most of the time. But now he wondered how the scent did not turn sour on her skin.

She turned and smiled at him, and he wondered how loud his chair would squeak if he shifted it to the side. She was too close to him at the moment. Their hands were both on the table, and almost touching. He ever so inconspicuously leaned to the side, and with a cough, moved his chair over. The screech of the metal legs sliding on the floor was loud and echoed. He knew both Sarah and Casey were watching him. Chuck felt his cheeks flush, and folded his hands on the table. Sarah was looking at him, her eyebrows creased. Chuck looked straight ahead at the blank screen waiting for General Beckman. Mercifully, she appeared seconds later.

"Glad we're all here." General Beckman appeared on the screen looking stern and dignified as always, not a strand of red hair out of place.

"Yeah, finally." Casey murmured.

General Beckman ignored him. "Chuck, I'm going to show you an image and I want you to let me know if you flash on anything."

Chuck nodded. "Okay."

General Beckman's image disappeared and was replaced with a bright red background, and a cartoon image of a duck hugging a cow. And that's when the old familiar sensation filled Chuck, the jolt crept up his spine, and his mind was full of information.

The first was a name, Elliot Thomas, which was replaced with an image of the San Diego skyline. The second was an image of a thin white male with short dirty blonde hair, and various mug shots of him arrested for breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon, and lastly, arson. The final flashes were of Elliot Thomas talking with a tall pale skinned man who Chuck flashed was Roman Archikov, in the Russian mob.

"What a guy," Chuck muttered. "His name is Elliot Thomas. He has a tattoo of that on his arm."

"Good. He'll be easily identifiable." General Beckman said. "We had intel this image was connected to someone on our watch list."

"He has dealings with a man in the Russian mob." Chuck added. "Roman Archikov."

General Beckman eyed Chuck oddly, and put up a picture of Roman Archikov and Elliot Thomas. "Archikov is a well known weapons smuggler. We've been after him for years, but we've never had enough to put him away. We have reason to believe Thomas is in the San Diego area. He owns a restaurant there."

"What are your orders, General?" Sarah asked, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Bring Thomas in, he could lead us to Archikov. Bring Chuck of course, to see if he flashes on anything or anyone."

"Bartowski in a restaurant? What if he chokes on an oyster?" Casey jabbed.

"Well, then your impeccable training in CPR will come in handy, Major." The General said.

Chuck grinned and pursed his lips. Casey glowered. Sarah smiled.

"That's all." General Beckman said, and switched off the monitor.

"Well," Sarah turned to Chuck and smiled. "looks like we have a dinner date."

Chuck gave her a weak smile. Before, he would have jumped at the opportunity to be alone with Sarah in a romantic restaurant while she glowed in the candlelight. Now he thought of it as he and Sarah alone in a dimly lit restaurant with butter knives and steak knifes in easily accessible reach…

"Chuck?" She asked.

He turned to her. Apparently she had said something to him and was waiting for his response.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"Are you okay? You're sweating."

"Am I?" He asked.

"If you're coming down with something, you better hide that from Ellie." She advised.

Chuck shrugged. "It's this stifling Nerd Herd outfit." He yanked on his tie which was feeling more and more like a noose. He and Sarah walked up the stairs and into the Orange Orange. They faced each other and stared.

"I better get back to the Buy More," Chuck said.

Sarah gave a smile. "Okay. I'll give you a call later with the details."

Chuck smiled in return and gave a little wave before he went out the door. He then felt the dampness under his arms. Damn those fluorescent lights! Luckily he had a spare shirt in his locker. _That's not luck_, he thought. _That's just sad_.


	3. Count on Your Friends

Hey guys! Did you all get your 3-D glasses? I didn't  But the episode was cool anyways! This chapter is more of a Morgan/Anna chapter (I love their relationship!) There is a hint of Sarah/Chuck. Don't worry, Sarah/Chuck abundance next chapter! And sorry about the line break in the middle of the first part, I don't know how to get rid of that!

Chapter 3: Count on Your Friends

Chuck walked across the parking lot of the Buy More, about to enter the store when his phone began to buzz. Why did he have the damn thing in his shirt pocket, right next to his heart? And of all the irony, a picture of a pretty blonde was on the LCD screen, smiling at him, enticing him to answer it. He contemplated not answering it, but the thought of what she could do to him if he didn't, and this made the shirt under his arms more damp.

"Hey, Sarah…" He said weakly.

She didn't want much, just a quick line that she would pick him up the next evening for their mission. Chuck gulped and agreed, and made his way to his much easier day job.

After quickly changing, Chuck entered the Buy More sales floor and found Morgan and Anna arguing in front of the Nerd Herd desk. Anna had a stack of magazines in her hands, and Morgan was holding a speaker in each hand. Apparently, they had been going at it for awhile. Lester and Jeff stood by a shelf of CD players and watched the two anxiously.

"Fifty bucks says she kicks his ass," Lester said.

"No way," Jeff replied, "A Goddess such as Anna only brawls in seclusion."

Chuck rolled his eyes. He'd better go and break them up before Big Mike got word of what was going on. That wouldn't be pretty at all. He squeezed past Lester and Jeff and got as close as possible to the pair. He could almost feel the tension radiating between the two of them.

"I told you, Morgan, those ugly eye sores don't match upholstered walls!"

"It's not upholstery! It's carpet!"

"Silk is _not_ carpet, Morgan!"

"It's not wallpaper, either!"

She growled. "Two words: burgundy silk."

"And I have two words for you! Surround sound!"

Anna gave a strangled yell.

Chuck decided this was time to step in between them. "Guys, what's going on here?"

"Chuck, my savior, thank God you're here!" Morgan exclaimed. Holding the two speakers like eggs, he stood by his side.

"Chuck can't save your neck all the time!" Anna rounded.

"You'll agree with me," Morgan said. "Anna wants to put carpet on the walls in our apartment and won't let me hang my speakers!"

Chuck looked between Anna who was ready to commit murder, and Morgan, who was ready to use two speakers for self defense.

He gulped. He had two options. Side with his best friend, and unleash Anna Wu's rage on them all, or side with Anna and alienate his best friend. He decided to go the safest route. "Buddy, I'm not sure I'm the right one for advice on this topic…" Chuck started.

"You're right." Morgan said. "I'll ask Ellie."

Anna's eyes flashed, "No, Chuck, you're perfect to ask. I bet you and Sarah will be moving in soon. Would you sacrifice her taste for ugly wall speakers?"

Chuck opened and closed his mouth and looked between Morgan and Anna. "I… I think Sarah has her own decorator…"

"Who would never put a wall speaker a mile within burgundy silk!"

"We do have nice ceiling speakers on sale…" Chuck mumbled, thinking fast. "They're mounted on top of a drop down ceiling, so they're invisible. And besides, since both of you work here, it'd be no problem to hook everything up at a discounted price." He gave a nervous grin. _Oh, please let this work…_

Anna gave a satisfied nod as if that settled the argument, and sauntered off.

Morgan sighed, and his shoulders slumped. He leaned against the Nerd Herd desk in defeat.

"You okay, buddy?" Chuck asked. He leaned beside him. "The ceiling speakers do come with a remote control."

"Burgundy silk…" Morgan mumbled. "And I thought there was nothing worse than her kissing Lester."

"Did you get that straightened out?" Chuck asked. "What happened?"

"Turns out he kissed her, actually."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, the man's a pig."

"But, that's good, you know, for you and Anna. That she didn't kiss him."

"Yeah," Morgan agreed, "but burgundy silk!"

Chuck thought back to the situation with Sarah. "Trust me. There's much worse things."

"Oh, I forgot to ask." Morgan said. "Looks like you patched things up with Sarah."

Chuck gave a noncommittal grunt. What could he possibly say? _No, actually, Morgan, Sarah killed a man who was surrendering. But, I'm pretending everything is peachy because actually, I have government secrets in my head and Sarah is sworn to protect them… well, me.. We're not a couple, it's all pretend. See John Casey over there? Yeah, he protects me too. Oh and by the way, there's a secret government hangout in the basement of the Orange Orange. Yup, everything's peachy._

It was a conversation he could never have with his best friend, and he suddenly felt sad. He kept so many things from the people he loved, and Morgan trusted him with everything. What a betrayer of friendship Chuck was.

"You busy later?" Morgan asked.

"Tomorrow I have dinner plans with Sarah."

"Do you mind if you help me spend my last day free of upholstered walls playing Call of Duty?"

Chuck couldn't help a grin spread over his face. "You're on, buddy." Chuck was game for anything that might score points with his best friend for his less than stellar friendship since he became the Intersect, and taking a break and playing video games, his favorite past time sounded perfect.

Morgan and Chuck sat side by side on the floor in front of the couch in the media room. The only light was emitted from the TV before them. Empty pizza boxes and cans of soda lay in piles on either side of them.

"So I say to Anna," Morgan said, one eye on the TV, a controller in one hand and a can of soda in the other, "We can't afford egyptian cotton sheets. And do you know what she says? Oh, look out, sniper at ten o'clock… wow, you're fast."

"What'd she say?" Chuck asked, his gaze focused entirely on the game before him. It had turned out to be a really fun night. Chuck knew it would be. It was so easy to forget about his Sarah problems when he was hanging with Morgan.

"She says 'well, you'll just have to stop buying soda!' Soda, man! The woman does not drink soda!"

"Bummer," Chuck said.

"Soda is my livelihood! What else is she going to take from me?"

"Morgan, watch out for that… "

But it was too late, GAME OVER came on the screen. Chuck eyed his best friend dubiously. He looked down in the dumps.

"My balls," Morgan mumbled sadly, "That's what she's gonna take next."

"I think she might like those, buddy." Chuck offered, trying valiantly to cheer him up.

"It's so easy for you and Sarah." Morgan said, his eyes still downcast. "I mean, you two don't have fights over soda."

"Sarah doesn't drink soda."

"What is this, a conspiracy?!" Morgan yelled.

"It comes down to this," Chuck said, "If you love her, you should be able to get through all of the silly fights." _Maybe not quite over murder though…_

"Yeah," Morgan said, his face brightening, "Fights bring make up sex! Chuck, you're a genius!"

Chuck grinned his famous Bartowski grin, glad he could make his friend smile again.

Chuck checked his watch. It was getting late. "I better get going."

"You want to go another round?" Morgan asked, giving his best lost puppy eyes.

Chuck shook his head. Well, what did he have to lose? This could very well be his last night still in one piece. He grinned and picked up the controller. "You're on, buddy."


	4. Over Dinner

Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry about the long hold up with this chapter, I've moved and was busy unpacking! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Over Dinner

Chuck stood before the mirror and adjusted his tie. Then he adjusted it again. Had his neck gotten thicker? Or maybe he was just sick of ties, for he felt like it was strangling him! Maybe it was time to move to clip-ons. He assessed his outfit; a sleek black jacket and light blue shirt and shoes that felt like lead weights. He eyed the clock. Sarah would be knocking on that door in less than five minutes. He felt himself sweating again. He never used to sweat when it came to Sarah, only if her life or Casey's life, or his loved one's lives, or his own were in danger… how much longer could this go on?

"Chuck," Someone called behind him.

Chuck gave a yelp and turned, clutching his heart. Why did people have to insist on sneaking up on him? What was the big deal with knocking? Chuck turned and found Awesome in his threshold, looking fabulous as always, not a hair out of place. His blue eyes assessed Chuck's outfit.

"Lookin' sharp, bro." Awesome dusted Chuck's shoulders. "You and Sarah going somewhere fancy?"

"Yeah, a restaurant in San Diego."

"Nice!" Awesome exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder. "Fancy digs are always a great way to show you care."

There was a brief sound of footsteps and Ellie's face appeared in the doorway. "Chuck, Sarah's here."

Chuck gulped again. He didn't even hear a knock on the door! How could he have not heard that? Would he hear the cock of a gun if she decided to point one at him. "I'll be right there." He stammered. _You let her in here? You just let a killer in the front door?_ How could she have let Sarah in without telling him first? But then he remembered, to she and Captain Awesome, Sarah was just an outrageously pretty, sweet yogurt girl who had fallen under Chuck's spell.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked, her eyes already alight with concern. Chuck knew that Ellie always worried about him, and before the events of last Christmas, he thought she was being overprotective. But if only she knew… _No, I'm not okay, Ellie, I'm going out to dinner with Shooty McGee! Now, don't worry, you know her, it's Sarah! Don't act so shocked. It's always the _pretty_ ones._

"Fine," He lied and gave a small smile.

"Well, don't keep Sarah waiting." She said, giving him a smile before disappearing down the hall.

"Good night!" He called.

"'Night!" Came her distant reply.

Chuck turned back to the mirror. Awesome was still grinning at him. _Shoot me…_

"You look awesome, bro." Awesome said and clapped him on the back again.

Chuck gave a smile. "Thanks. I better go get Sarah."

Awesome moved aside and ushered him with a big hand gesture.

Chuck walked down the short hallway to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. Sarah sat on the couch, her legs crossed, and her arms resting against the pillows. She wore a lavender dress with a scoop neckline and spaghetti straps that was so enticingly seductive, it left little to the imagination. Her blue eyes sparkled as they greeted him, her full lips spreading into a grin. "You've kept me waiting."

Again, Chuck gulped. "Sorry."

Sarah was on her feet in no time, and heading to the door. "Do you have the directions?"

Chuck nodded. The Mapquest print out felt like a bomb in his pocket.

"Good night, Ellie, Devon!" Sarah called over her shoulder.

"Night guys!" Chuck added.

There was a faint chorus of goodbye from somewhere in the apartment.

Chuck and Sarah stood staring at each other.

"So, do you want to go?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right." Chuck said, finally willing his feet to move. He grabbed the door and followed her out into the night.

The Martini Olive turned out to be a happening restaurant/night club, as Chuck soon found out. He pulled the Nerd Herder in front of a big building that had a flashing neon sign of an olive being speared by a toothpick. Somehow Chuck found it hypnotizing. He watched over and over as the toothpick penetrated the olive, imagining a squishing sound. There was a line of customers waiting to get in, and an amused valet knocked on his window. Chuck looked over and Sarah was already out of the car. She was on the sidewalk, staring at him. Chuck got out and handed the keys to the valet. "Don't scratch the paint," Chuck joked nervously.

The valet didn't even look at him. He handed Chuck a ticket and drove off. Now Chuck was really stranded. He stared at Sarah. She held her hand out to him. How he wanted to take it and go off into the sunset with her. But he knew the truth now. He knew how merciless she was. He knew that she must have killed people before, of course, that was part of the job. But an unarmed man?

"Chuck?" Sarah asked.

How long had he been having a private monologue?

His eyes focused. She was right in front of him, and grabbed his hand, towing him to the sidewalk. "You're standing in the street." She said, irritated.

"Sorry," He replied. Automatically, he went to go stand at the back of the line, but she grabbed his hand again. "We're on the list."

"What list?" He asked. He had to jog with her to the front of the line, where a big bouncer stood next to a smaller man with a clip board and an earpiece. The Bouncer eyed Chuck like he was a worm under his boot. Chuck grinned up at him nervously. The smaller man babbled into his headset, and then appraised Sarah.

"Reservations for Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," Sarah told the smaller man. She had one eye on Chuck, apparently trying to tell him to relax and play it cool. Chuck cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

The man with the clipboard grinned at Sarah, and then looked for their names. "Cullen… ah, yes, you may go in, Heidi at the stand inside will seat you." He waved them forward.

The Bouncer scowled at Chuck, but moved aside so the two could pass.

It was a happening party inside The Martini Olive. Bright lights flashed above a wide dance floor, and tunes blared from invisible speakers. A young girl with soft brown hair stood with a headset in front of a hostess station. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?" She asked, a wide smile spreading over her face. Apparently, this was Heidi.

Chuck nodded. "Doctor Isaiah Cullen." He added suavely. Hell, if he was a doctor, might as well ham it up.

Sarah elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a warning glare. Seems she didn't like his add-ons.

Heidi smiled, "Right this way." She led Sarah and Chuck through a threshold away from the dance floor. It appeared that The Martini Olive was split in two. On this side of the building, there were booths and tables and candle light. A bar ran the whole length of the back wall. The blaring music was all but non existent. Chuck and Sarah passed a few couples at the candlelit tables, and Heidi stopped before a small vacant square table.

"Is this to your liking?" Heidi asked.

"It's perfect, thank you." Sarah told her.

Heidi smiled and disappeared.

Chuck went to Sarah's chair and held it out for her. She sat in it lightly, and Chuck took the chair across from her.

"Keep an eye out." Sarah whispered. "Did you check the bar on the way in?"

Chuck gave a nod. "I glanced at it. Nothing."

A few minutes later, Casey appeared, dressed in waiter attire and handed each of them a menu. "Good evening, I'm Scott. Can I start you two off with beverages?"

Chuck took in Casey's waiter attire; the navy jacket, his slick back hair, and the little white bowtie. He couldn't help a grin spread over his face.

"Bring us a bottle of Chianti, please." Sarah said with a smile.

"Very good, ma'am." Casey said. He scowled so deeply at Chuck that a small grunt escaped his lips, and then he departed.

Chuck and Sarah sat in silence.

It was a little unnerving for him to be alone with her now, even in the company of all these witnesses. He didn't know that his fake girlfriend would turn out to be an axe murderer, after all.

"It's really pretty in here, isn't it?" She asked after awhile.

Chuck gave a nod. "The Martini Olive does not disappoint."

The silence continued. Sarah stared at her hands, Chuck dutifully took in the patrons of the bar. As soon as this mission was over, he'd be out in the warm night air and would be able to think. Every now and then, his eyes would roam to her, and his heart would skip a beat. All during high school and through college and even after the Jill fiasco, would he ever even dare to dream that someone as beautiful as Sarah would even bat an eye at him. But he knew the truth now, and he was surprised that snakes did not rear out of her head.

"Okay," She said after awhile, and looked up at him. "I've had enough. We have to talk."

Chuck rolled his eyes down again and across to meet hers. She was leaning on her elbows, her back arched at him, and she had an irritated expression on her face. It looked like she was ready to spring at him. For a fleeting second, he thought he saw the head of a snake peek up at him through her blonde locks. But surely, that was just his imagination.

Chuck quickly folded his hands.

"Your wine, ma'am." Casey reappeared with two flutes and a bottle. He placed them on the table and began pouring accordingly. "Anything?" He whispered.

"Not yet." Sarah said, crossed her arms and flung back in her chair. She glared at Chuck.

Chuck gulped a mouth full of wine. It was pretty good. The Martini Olive seriously did not disappoint.

"Have you decided?" Casey asked, folding his hands behind his back.

Grateful for a distraction, Chuck buried his face in his menu. "I'm not sure. The chicken looks good…"

"We'll have two house specials." Sarah said.

"Excellent," Casey agreed, plucked the menu from Chuck's hands and vanished.

Again, there was that silence.

"So, what's the house special?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, what is going on with you? You haven't been acting right since Christmas."

Ah, the question. He had wanted to confront her, he supposed, and here, in this crowded restaurant, with many witnesses seemed okay.

"Alright," He said, searching for the words. He took another gulp of wine and rolled it around in his mouth. She continued to stare at him from across the table. He gulped it down and decided it was time. "Alright… I saw you…"

She arched a brow.

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Last Christmas. I saw you kill that man. He was surrendering, and you shot him."

She let out a small gasp, and for a second tears glistened in her eyes. But seconds later, Sarah's poker face was back. "Chuck…"

"And then you lied to me." He spat the words at her, slow and distinct, his brows creasing together. It was only now that he realized how angry he was. How dare she lie to him like he was a three year old? He had gone through a lot in his past, and he could certainly handle the truth, no matter how hard it was.

"Chuck, it's not what you think."

"Then explain it to me." He demanded.

"Your entrees," Casey appeared again and placed two plates before them. Chuck took a whiff. It smelled like chicken, at least. "Anything else I can get you?"

Sarah was silent. Her mouth was set in a straight line, and she glared at Chuck.

"No, thank you." Chuck said.

Casey eyed Chuck oddly, and then departed.

"Chuck, listen to me. Yes, he did surrender, but I couldn't let him live. What he said was right. Folcrum would look for him, and they'd find him, and he'd lead them to you."

"That doesn't make it alright."

"It was a risk I couldn't take."

Chuck took a bite of his dinner, and yes, it was chicken! Pretty decent chicken, too. He would have to see if this place had a take-out menu. He looked to the bar, and flashed.

He got an image of the guy's mugshot, an alley filled with crates of weapons, and Elliot Thomas shaking hands with Roman Archikov.

There, talking to the bartender was Elliot Thomas.

"You flashed, didn't you?"

"There's something going down in the alley." He said. "And Thomas is at the bar."

Sarah tipped her glass of wine over and onto her dress. "Dammit!" She exclaimed loudly. "Baby, could you go up to the bar and get me another?"

"S-sure," Chuck said. He fought the urge to say they had a full bottle here on the table.

"Keep him here and talking," Sarah whispered. "I'll check out the alley, notify Casey and be right back." She smiled, and vanished.

Chuck locked his eyes on Thomas, took another mouthful of wine, and got up from his seat, taking his glass and the empty with him. He sauntered to the bar, and took a stool.


End file.
